


The man behind the mask

by aqueercancreate



Series: Falling Free [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqueercancreate/pseuds/aqueercancreate
Summary: Ryan aka the vagabond is a walking mystery. One that Gavin can't help but try and solve.





	1. The mystery

Usually Gavin could wrap anyone around his finger. He practically had the whole crew wrapped around. Except for one. Ryan, aka the vagabond. Ryan was a mystery and Gavin couldn't help but be drawn towards it. 

Ryan. With his skull-masked face and miss-matched eyes, watching, never blinking. Noticing the slightest of things that would have went under the crews radar. Naturally Gavin was drawn in, the need to satisfy his curiosity greater than any need he had. He wanted to know more about their newest member. The previous lone wolf. All Gavin knew was the guys first name and eye colour. That was it. Ryan's bedroom door was always locked with something Gavin couldn't hack nor pick. To say it frustrates him would be an understatement. 

"Geoff?" Gavin was currently stood in the kitchen, waiting for the pot to finish brewing so he could make himself a coffee.

"Hmm." The gent was sat at the table, a open book in his hands and a can of coke by the side.

"What do you know about Ryan?"

"Nothin much. Just his experiences, skills n what not. I would say his name but I doubt it's his real one."

"That it? Ya didn' think to run a check or something?"

"Oh we tried, idiot. We got nothin. Never been caught. Never seen without that creepy ass mask. Prolly sleeps in it."

"So why hire him?"

"Because we needed him. He's helped on heists before, although we never actually knew. Plus he'll probably tell us eventually. It took the others a while before they told their story. It took Michael a year before he told us anything about himself."

"Really no help..."

Geoff went back to his book while Gavin left with his coffee in hand. The hacker went to his room, well the surveillance room, and sat down at his computer. It was detached from the rest of the system, running on it's own re-routed network. Practically untraceable. 

He emailed one of his old contacts, one he knew was still alive, asking for a favour. In the email he asked for them to run a check on the Vagabond. For anything about him or any old contacts he had. Anything about the guy that would be useful.

Until he got a response he had to learn from observation.


	2. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin digs a little deeper but still discovers nothing. The need to satisfy his curiosity starts eating at him until he takes a fall.

Things Gavin knows about the vagabond.

  * Calls himself Ryan
  * Has hetero chromia 
  * Dyes his hair black
  * Atleast fluent in French and Russian
  * Speaks only when he deems necessary 
  * Doesn' drink alcohol
  * Never takes off his mask
  * Has his own apartment someplace
  * Able to kill a person within 15 seconds without a weapon
  * Skilled torturer 
  * Somewhat loyal to the crew
  * Can mimic accents and never settles on one to talk with.



Gavin looked down at the list he had made, the information would be great to be on a resúme if Ryan wanted to join a different crew but other than that he knew nothing. Absolutely nothing. Twirling the pen between fingers he thought before adding another bullet point.

  * Allergic to cats



He rememered the information from a stunt they pulled a couple months back. They decided to sneak into a home known to be own by a member of a rival gang. The guy owned atleast five cats and Ryan had to leave almost immediatey because he couldn't stop sneezing. It was so out of character for the mercenary that it had both Gavin and Michael doubling over with laughter, completly forgetting about their plan and heading back to the penthouse with Ryan who promptly went Into his room and locked the door behind him. Gavin had seen him leaving on the monitor at midnight. 

Now he was sat watching the monitors again. It had been a week and still no reply from his contact. He's wait another week before emailing again. He had been absentmindly flicking through the camera feeds when movemet caught his eye. It was a man by the looks of it, he zoomed in only to realize it was Ryan coming back from his previous disappearance. They guy did that alot which was why Gavin believed he had his own apartment somewhere. He watched as Ryan punched in the code and made his way up, he heard him come in and then immediately go into his own room. He was barely around the crew unless they were planning or heisting. It was like he didn't expect to be in the crew for long, he avoided the crews family nights and game nights. If someone wanted to talk he'd make some excuse and leave. It was like he was bracing himself to be dropped from the crew at any given moment...

 

A knock at the door startled him and he quickly hid the paper before standing up and unlocking it, it was Michael.

"Geoff's planning again. Needs you for security shit."

"Gimme a sec!"

He folded the paper and slid it under his mattress, locking his door before joining the crew in the planning room.

"Finally, you show up! What have ya been doing - Actually, don' bother. I don't care. Anyways. This is just a simple robbery. New book! Naturally I could buy it but I figured they would want out again. I need you to sort out the security and layout and also cause a distraction at a bank a few miles away. It' the Huntington Library."

"Got it."

"Good!"

Gavin went to the tech room afterwards. It was just a unused bedroom with several desks, computers and tv screens acting as monitors for camera feeds. Sitting in the nearest desk he prepared his search for the buildings blue prints, hacking into the cameras and learning the security patrols. The book in question was a rare kind with only few existing. The security would be high but not high enough that they couldn't handle it. 

In the end it took him about four hours and a couple redbulls before he had the layout plans, security patrol. Everything they would need for the heist. A quick glance at his watch told him it was 5AM. To late to sleep, for Gavin anways. Instead he printed out the blueprints and notes he had made, checking his email while he waited. His contact had yet to respond but someone else had contcted him.

**KillerRose@gmail.com**

**Running solo. Heard of you and thought I'd ask for a helping hand! You can stay in your little crew. Just asking for security details for a bank. Delete this email if not interested.**

Gavin read the email twice, he didn't recognise the email and a quick ip search revealed nothing. Whoever this guy was, they could atleast keep themselves hidden. He shot back a reply.

' _What bank?'_

The response was almost instant. The bank of hope. A quick Google search brought up complaints and bad reviews. Possibly this guys motive or something over. But he checked it out and got the security details, sending it. 

That dealt with he didn't know what to do. He'd give the prints to Geoff when he got up, probably wouldn't be till noon. The other lads would most likely play on the Xbox, Jack would watch and Ryan, god knows what Ryan would do...

 

A week passed and the heist they had planned rolled into action.

"Comm check! Michael? Geoff? Jeremy? Jack? Ryan?"

"Yep"

"Yello"

"Here"

"Ready!"

"Ryan?"

"Ugh, yes"

"Good. Everyone get to your positions. Check back in when ready!"

Half an hour later and everyone was ready. Michael had taken out a driver and replaced him with Gavin in the back seat. Geoff and Jeremy were waiting with their cars halfway down the route that they needed to take. Ryan was perched on a roof with his sniper and Jack was off to the side in their getaway vehicle.

"We're on the move boys. Gavin, get ready to trip the banks alarm. "

Silence fell as they followed the planned route, sirens blaring in the distance confirmed Gavins job. Now they had to wait on Geoff and Jeremy. Ten minutes later and the cars in front of them stopped. The road was blocked and the two lads were stood in front, guns drawn. Michael and Gavin got out of the car and turned towards the delivery truck behind them. Michael kept his gun on the driver while Gavin went round the back. Two shots and then Gavin reappeared with the book in hand, Geoff shouting to be careful with the thing while he and Michael ran to where Jack was stationed. Jeremy and Geoff followed after, hearing a fee warning shots from Ryan towards the drivers that attempted to follow. 

Ryan was the last to join the group, they drove back to the penthouse without worrying about police. The distraction Gavin had created had kept them busy. The drive back was simple, or it should of been simple. Unfortunately they didn' get away unnoticed. Jack's vehicle came to a sudden stop, the engine cutting off without a warning sign. Jack and Jeremy got out to check the engine but had no sooner opened the door when shots started being fired. Jack was hit before the other crew where out of the car. All circling around Jack, weapons drawn and rasied. Firing where the shots where coming from. Car and book abandoned they began to run. Geoff helping Jack to his feet and practically carrying him as they ran for safety. Ryan took two men out as they ran, leaving just four people shooting at them. One more went down after Michael threw a grenade into an alley. Not a word passed between the group, all to busy running and searching out the three active shooters. They didn't see the flash grenade thrown at their feet, only felt it as they all lost sight. More shots, each fake got a bullet to their leg, it was a way of keeping them down. The shooting stopped, silence except for the sirens closing in. Geoff stood up, checking he had all his crew. Jack was on the floor next to him.

"Michael?"

" 'M alright Geoff."

"Good, Lil J?"

"Yep, just wounded."

"Alright, Gav?"

Silence. 

"Oi, British prick?"

Still nothing.

"Fuck. Vagabond?"

"Still here."

"So we only lost Gavin?"

"Seems like it..."

"Great. Ryan, help me with Jack. Michael call B-team. Get someone to pick us up."

 Within an hour they were back home and the wounds tended to. Jack had taken the worst, a bullet had lodged itself into a rib and one had went through his leg. Their medic, Callum, had managed to remove it and had stitched up both wounds. All that was left was to find Gavin. 

 

 


	3. Located gold

Gavin woke in a dim lit room with a burning sensation in his side. He tried to stand but quickly fell back down, he felt tired and weak. He had no idea how long he he had been asleep for since the ambush. He should of suspected something, the whole thing had been too easy, there were no distractions and other gang activity had dropped. Gavin should if checked it out but Geoff hadn't said anything so it can't have been important.

He was sat on a blow mattress, a thin blanket lay at the end, and he was dressed in black. It was completely different to his usual style and different to what he had been wearing. 

Now he was regaining his bearings he noticed two chain links leading from the wall behind to himself. One chain was cuffed around his left wrist and the other his right ankle. The room he was in was vastly large but empty. There wasn't any cameras, no one way mirrors or one way glass. Nobody was watching him. He couldn't place where he was, nor who took him.

 

The door to his left opened and a guy walked in carrying a first aid kit. The door was shut behind him by an unseen hand.  The med was tanned with shaved black hair, it looked recently cut. It seemed like this guy had his own style, purple shirt and purple hoodie, joined with black jeans and lilac shoes. It reminded him of an old friend.

The med kept his head down while he approached Gavin. He moved to lift Gavins shirt and he let him, the medic pulled it off and set it beside him. Inspecting the blood soaked bandages around his chest. The guy mumbled something that Gavin didn't quite hear. He let the guy work. 

The medic cut away the old bandages and cleaned the wound, mumbling something about having to re-stitch the wound because Gavin had torn the stitches. Pulling out the torn stitches was painless but when the guy started with the re-stitch he fainted. When he came to the medic was just taping the bandage in place.

 

“Ya shirt can go back on now.”

 

Gavin didn't move until the medic left, checking the bandage himself before putting the shirt back on. Unfortunately the guy returned, but fortunately he brought food. Gavin was handed a plastic plate which held a simple ham sandwich, it was better than nothing, and a bottle of water. The guy remained until Gavin had eaten and then handed Gavin two plain white tablet capsules. 

 

“It's Paracetamol. Just take them.”

 

Gavin did, swallowing them both with a mouthful of water.  

 

“Uh thanks. You know, for patching me up.”

 

“Yea sure. Boss’s orders anyway. Doesn't want ya in bad condition when we trade ya back.”

 

Gavin nodded in reply, like he understood the whole situation. Which he did, this wasn't the first time he had been taken. It turned into a fun game, see how long it took the others to locate him. 

Gavins mind was currently trying to put a name to the face in front of him. 

 It was only when the medic was out almost out the door that he found the name and called it out.

 

“Ray!”

 

The medic faltered in his steps but didn't look back, just closed the door behind him.

Gavin fell back onto the mattress, there must of been a sleeping pill with the painkillers because his head was feeling funny. He was out in seconds.

 

\----

 

“Ryan, you any closer to locating Gavin yet?”

 

“Nope. All his shit has been disconnected. The last connection was made a street away from where we got ambushed and then nothing.”

 

“Dammit!”

 

“The others?”

 

“Michaels got his drone up, looking around other gangs bases and hideouts we know of. Anything off and we'll know about it. Jackie's with Jeremy on the streets. They're going through hospitals and morgues. We don't want to think that but it's a precaution. Trevor and fredo are with B-Team. I have no idea what they're doing but they said they'll get back to me.”

 

“I'll do some checks on the gang activity. Where they've been recently and frequently. Ya noticed it's been quiet the past month.”

 

“Yea, I was gonna ask Gav to give it a check but the guy was busy with the heist plans.”

 

At that moment Geoffs phone rang, the contact name reading Big J. Geoff left Ryan to answer it. 

 

“Geoff?”

 

“Whatcha got Jack?”

 

“Nothing. No hospitals or morgues have anyone under Gavins description or any of his aliases. Either he's been dumped someplace or still alive.”

 

“That's sorta good news. I'll go find Michael and tell him to check the known dumping grounds, and other placing a body can be hid.”

 

The call ended with a beep and Geoff scrolled to click on Michaels contact, named M.

 

It rang straight to answerphone, the second time it got picked up. 

 

“Michael?”

 

“Geoff. Had to land the thing someplace otherwise I'd crash it. Whadya want?”

 

“Found anything yet?”

 

“Nada.”

 

“Alright. Jackie called. No sign of Gavin. She said to check the known dumping grounds and anywhere else a body can be jumped. We all think he's alive but just encase.”

 

“On it.”

 

The call ended. Leaving Geoff in the hallway leaning up against a wall. He could hear Ryan typing away at the computer.

 

Pushing away from the wall he walked to his office and locked the door behind him. He eyed the half full bottle of whiskey that Jeremy had left behind, he didn't go to it however. Instead he collected a can of diet coke from his mini fridge and phoned Trevor.

 

“Hey Geoff”

 

“Matt?”

 

“Yea, Treycos busy with the other's and left his phone here.”

 

“Idiot. You got any news?”

 

“Yea. Twitch has him. They want to set up a negotiation deal on in two days. Said they'll give ya him back in return for something. Dunno what though.”

 

“Dammit.  Right. Call the others n tell em to get here. I don't negotiate with people who take my own.”

 

“Got it.”

The call cut off and immediately Geoff went to Ryan.

 

“Twitch has him.”

 

“What?”

 

“Call Jack n Jeremy. Tell em to get back here. I'll get Michael. We have a day to find where they are.”

 

“Okay.”

 


	4. Ray

“Why'd he call ya Ray? “

 

“I dunno Jacques. He's high on pain meds and might have thought I looked like some crew member of his.”

 

“Hmm. Alright. You know what your job is right?”

 

“Yea. Check on him every two to three hours. Keep his wound clean and him fed.”

 

Jacques made a sound if agreement before walking off. Ray just rolled his eyes and went the opposite way to his room. The pros of being the only medic, or the only guy qualified enough to be the medic, was that he didn't have to share anything with anyone and only had to see the others when they came to be patched up. The base was underground, most of it was anyways. There was the main warehouse up top with stairs leading down. The first underground floor was where the others lived. The second was where everything was kept and the third was Rays floor, it held the infirmary, Rays room, a kitchen and bathroom and the security room which was manned by two people on rotation. Because he was the only one down here he did his own shopping. Jason, the leader, gave him 200 a month for food and extra fur medical supplies. 

Ray had been part of the Fakes at first. But left in 2015. He spent a year on his own, learning different professions. He became a medic, perfect sniper and made a decent hacker. When he joined twitch he was made the crews medic and spare gun. It suited him. 

But here he was known as Dave. If anyone found out he was part of the Fakes he'd be tortured for any information and then killed. For two years he had kept it under the radar but now they had Gavin who would fuck it all up.

Flicking through his contacts his finger hovered above ‘GR' Geoff Ramsey. He still had his number but he didn't know if the gent had changed it in the past three years. He hesitated before locking his phone, chucking it onto his bed.

He was in a predicament and he knew it. 

 

\--

 

His clock read 8pm. They'd had Gavin for a day and a half. Tomorrow he'd be moved for the negotiation. So far the blonde hadn't said anything to him but he had perked up. Ray had gave the lad his old ds to play on while he was chained in the room. In another hour he had to check on the lad again, change the bandages and feed him. Jacques has been down again, wanting an update for the boss. But that was it. Moving from his bed he got up to make another sandwich for the lad, setting it on the side with a bottle of water, ready for him to take. He checked the kit for bandages but found none, so he walked down to the infirmary, grabbing a roll of bandages and tape, as well as medical wipes.

9pm rolled round and he left to check on Gavin, grabbing the water and sandwich on the way out. In the hall he heard a commotion upstairs but passed it off as another fight. Those were common with the twenty people living up there.

He shut the door behind him and walked over to Gavin, putting the plate and water on the floor.

 

“I need to check ya wound again.”

 

The blonde paused the game he was playing and lifted his shirt off, letting it hang by his chained wrist. He cut away the bandage and wiped away the blood. It was healing nicely with no sign of infection. Already it had scabbed over. He wrapped the new bandage around his chest, cutting off the excess and taping it. Letting the lad put his shirt back on. He made to leave but was called back.

 

“Ray?”

 

“Ugh, what Gav?”

 

“So it is you? Didn't know you joined twitch.”

 

“That was the point. I don't do much though. They keep me underground as their medic. I don't get in the field much.”

 

“But do you know why they took me?”

 

“Not a clue. Something about a negation deal. They don't tell me much.”

 

“They know it won't happen right?”

 

“What do ya mean?”

 

“Twitch isn't the first to kidnap me and try cut a deal. The others ended up dead. So will twitch. Nobody takes one of Geoff's and gets away with it.”

 

“Uh huh. Do you need anymore painkillers?”

 

“Nah. It's not as bad now. I will however request help with this game.”

 

“Seriously…”

 

“I've been stuck on this level for the past hour.”

 

“Ugh, give it here then.”

 

He sat besides Gavin as he played, the Brit watching over his shoulder. When he completed the level he handed the device back to Gavin.

 

“Alright, How the fuck?”

 

“What?  It's easy.”

 

“No it wasn't.”

 

“You always were bad at games.”

 

“Thanks…”

 

The door slammed open, Ray jumped up immediately, pistol drawn and aimed. Ray wasn't expecting a guy in a skull mask to walk in.

 

“Ryan!”

 

The Brit exclaimed with a tone of glee, Ray looked back from the skull guy to Gavin and then back to ‘Ryan’.

 

“Ryan?” 


End file.
